The truth of Ouran highschool host club
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Have you ever wondered where the host club came from? How did they come to be? Why did they turn out the way they did? We shall begin following in the steps of how the host club really came to be and how they all are actually connected. Warning this story may cause, tears, creepy feelings and may be triggering for some. You have been warned! Rated M for safety/hard T light M.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Many people like me love Ouran high school host club whether it be the anime or manga or both. We love it and that's that.

I know it's on the top off my list of favorite animes of all time along with Death note tying Ouran for first place.

But have you ever wondered where these characters originated from? Why did they come out the way they did? Where did they get the idea for the characters? Where did the inspiration come from?

Even if it was a thought just in the back of your mind that you don't pay attention to.

I'm sure we have all asked ourselves wondering if there was more to the characters than just something thought up by the wonderful mind that made the series?

Well if you will turn to the next chapter then we can begin our exploration into this world but be warned there will be horror, sadness, possible spoilers and other things that may really get to you.

If you don't think you can handle it turn back now but if you think you can then continue reading onto the next chapter.

You have been warned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: Haruhi Fujioka.

Haruhi Fujioka was actually based off a young girl who her own mother committed suicide after she found out that her own husband, the girl's father, was cheating on her with guys.

The girl was only ten years old at the time and she watched in horror as her mother took her own life.

The girl's father buried himself into his gay relationships often leaving the girl alone at home until he believed that the girl didn't exist….. That he didn't have a daughter….. That the girl was too much like her mother that he only thought she was a ghost of the girl's mother… He often brought those he was having a relationship with to his home warning them that if they see a young girl it is only his ex-wife's ghost but the ghost is harmless.

The men didn't really care as they had the one that they were together with and the poor girl was pretty much left to fend for herself.

The girl learned to take care of herself, even almost drowning once when walking by a beach when she was knocked into the water only to be saved by someone nearby, and often the ones living close by all tried to help her where they could. She often wore baggy clothes that made many believe she was quite poor but in truth she just wasn't being cared for so she didn't have much…. But she did also like to wear her school uniform a lot since it helped her not look so poor. And because of her vision problems she wears glasses that her mother got her before she died.

The ones that helped her where they could would sometimes give her clothes so she can look better than being poor and would give her money to help keep herself fed. They would also pitch in to keep her in school.

Because she was smart she often helped lazy kids with their homework while they pretend to be trying to learn. She was sometimes bullied when kids got jealous of her getting so much attention from the peers. She also didn't have friends but there was a guy who had been held back a year ending up in her class…. He fell in love with the girl becoming very sexually attracted to her especially thanks to her beautiful long hair and asked her out but the girl turned him down…..Shattering his heart as if it was glass…. They then separated and went to their own high schools.

However just before her first year in high school there was an incident…. She was walking home from the super market… when she was attacked by someone who she couldn't see the identity of…. She cried out as her attacker tried to out power her… Until the attacker had had enough of the struggling…. He took the axe he was using as his weapon to try to get the girl to cooperate and chopped her head off… Killing her then just leaving her there.

Those that cared about her held a funeral but her father didn't show up still believing the girl was only his ex-wife's ghost.

Because of the axe chopping off her head her hair was chopped short so she didn't look the same but those that truly knew her could recognize her.

In the anime Haruhi's father definitely has homosexual tendencies but is still trying to be a good parent. Haruhi has money to buy food for her and her father but she has no job so the money must be coming from someone else.

Also she is first seen with her hair chopped short, baggy clothes and glasses. She is still someone who would straight A's in school and not only rejected a boy before her hair became short but she also she doesn't show any friends other than those that lived close by but they are adults.

Not to mention her father gets upset in things like that he was not invited to school things by Haruhi thus becoming a wreck. He probably is scared of his daughter leaving him again and that everything is going to fall apart if he doesn't stay close to her.

She looks out for her dad and she also works on caring for herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: Mori.

Mori is actually based off of a slave of a martial arts master who knew quite a few martial arts. He was taught by his master and often helped care for his masters young children pretty much becoming family to them.

The slave boy would often carry the children usually by piggy back and like slaves should be he stayed quite being obedient.

The children liked playing with the slave when they could as they would play games of all sorts.

One of the eldest children came to especially like the slave and the two spent a lot of time together.

The slave didn't mind as long as the children and his master are happy thus giving him happiness.

However his happiness wouldn't live on forever.

One day one of the children were found….. dead in one of the places the boy and slave liked to play a lot.

The slave was blamed and he was beat trying to get him to admit but he would speak few words saying he was innocent, only speaking a few words since he is a slave so it comes as normal for him.

The people wouldn't listen one bit and they continued demanding that the slave tell the truth.

The slave did not back down and continued to plead innocent.

Until the slave's master came over and killed the slave himself using a bamboo sword as he repeatedly hit the slave in the head until the slave would not longer ever make a peep.

The slave was thrown into a ditch and was buried in rocks that were disrespectfully thrown onto his body.

They left the body there….. but later another child died and it became found out about that it was actually the middle child who was attacking the other children on sight.

Feeling bad for what they did one of the uncles of the children who played with the slave left and married the slave's aunt hoping to help ease the slave's spirit so he wouldn't go after anyone in the family.

In the anime Mori is a quiet and helpful person who sticks with Hunny despite that he didn't have to be Hunny's slave in a way.

He often carries Hunny on his shoulders and helps take care of the male. He even carried Haruhi in an episode as well as helping Haruhi when she asked for help as Tamaki wouldn't let her go. He still holds his slave nature but this time he isn't being killed for being the suspect of a murder.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three: Hunny.

Hunny is actually based off of the child that played the most with the slave. He was young, childish and like any normal child he loved sweets a lot. He worked hard trying to make his father proud even practicing with the slave to help boost his abilities in his fighting.

He, being one of the eldest, lived with two other children who became quite close.

One was his biological brother and the other was adopted into the family when a family friend who is a whore died giving birth to the boy.

He became blind to his biological brother's jealously at how good he was becoming better at fighting. He also loved teddy bears and rabbit things a lot, even his grandma built him a rabbit teddy bear just before she died which became his favorite bear ever since he was quite young.

The rabbit went through a lot with the boy and started to show signs of aging in teddy bear way but the boy refused to put it in his past.

His biological brother would often start a fight with the other children when they spot each other. He said it was just so they could stay on their toes to be ready whenever needed.

Until one night then the boys brother killed the boy leaving the body in the room where the boy and the slave often played together in.

The family blamed the slave and ended up killing him.

However when the boy was caught attacking the other he was close to, the one that started advancing past him, then the family came to realize their mistake which made the marriage happen.

In the anime Hunny acts childish despite being one of the eldest in the host club, he and Mori have the master slave relationship and he holds dear a pink stuffed rabbit.

He also has a brother who fights him on sight but it is said to be family tradition….. at least in the anime.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four: Kyouya.

Kyouya is based off of a boy who actually was born into a big family being the youngest of them all.

The family had the mother as a nurse and the father as an ex-doctor who dropped his doctor career when offered a place in a big company that made electronic equipment which he became more successful in.

The boys older brothers worked hard and became respected business men but the boy began falling behind.

He didn't have friends in school but because of his riches thanks to his family the other kids often came to him acting as friends just to try to get a piece of the riches. He had to wear glasses and said contacts made him look unprofessional as well as that he had to wear a certain type of glasses so he looks more professional. He loved to take notes about people around him who are successful just so he could try to learn from them thus he always carried a note book everywhere he went.

His father didn't see much in him and he was so busy trying to learn to be successful that he didn't even notice a flaw in his plan…..He wasn't actually becoming successful as he would keep himself busy in learning from others. His father didn't believe that there was any his youngest son could be the successful person the boy seems to be working so hard to become.

One day there was a party thrown and the boy thought he had finally become successful in some way and asked if a mail had come in inviting him to some big company…..No one would answer him directly….. When his father found out he went and told his son to stop the ridiculous nonsense.

The boy, confused, objected to his father saying that there was no other reason to celebrate….. The boy refused to believe that this wasn't about something important that should have happened to him.

The father ended up slapping the boy then yelled at him that the party was for one of the boy's older brothers who became the head of one of the big companies.

Hurt and in disbelief the boy ran away leaving his glasses on the floor…. He left the building and the father apologized to the guests for having to see that.

One of the older brothers, which the party wasn't for, went and picked up the glasses…. He had a bad feeling so he excused himself and left to find his little brother.

The boy was later found in the courtyard of the mansion… He had carved worthless into the tree, with his nails as seen that the fingers he used to carve the word with were raw and bloody, that he hung himself in…. he died there and the brother began screaming in sadness catching attention of the others.

The funeral was held and the father apologized saying that he didn't mean for it to happen like this… He didn't want his son to commit suicide.

The brothers of the boy swore to work harder than ever in memory of their little brother.

In the anime Kyouya is trying to impress his father and become a possible heir.

He is even slapped once in a party like setting and his father also apologises for having others see that.

Of course we can't forget about the note book and his glasses as he tries to be as professional as possible.

He is also the youngest and before the host club he doesn't seem to have any actual friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five: Hikaru and Kaoru.

Hikaru and Kaoru are the devious twins of the host club and are actually based off a pair of twins as to be expected.

The twins were always closely linked and some believed that they were mentally linked in a way almost everyone believes only science can do. The eldest always stayed at his brothers side protecting the youngest and the youngest was usually weak with the doctors saying he might not make it.

The youngest stayed as strong as possible because of his twin and they were inseparable…. The oldest helped the younger stay longer than expected.

They often were in their own world and they also had something that separated them from others….. They had trouble identifying their gender and in sometimes they would identify as males and sometimes as females.

Their family and family friends, since the twins didn't make any friends, all thought it was an adorable game going along with the twins 'game'.

As they got older people started frowning upon that the twins so thought to be game didn't stop and soon pushed them into having the times they identify as girls in secret.

One day the only maid that could be afforded by the family, who was trying to steal the family's money, sent to try to steal their savings they had in a safe…. When caught by the twins and knowing no one must know she choose to silence the two. She charged at them and killed the youngest with the knife after she believed she killed the eldest. She escaped with the riches leaving the knife in the youngest body.

But the eldest was actually still alive and when opened his eyes he found himself staring into his younger brothers dead lifeless eyes. He cried and become so depressed that he took the knife and slashed at his own body until he fell over bleeding to death over his brother's body.

The maid escaped but almost got caught as the twin's parents who were arriving home from a night out.

The parents were devastated upon finding their dead children they wasted all of any money they had left on a funeral for the twins becoming broke and drowning in grief. The mother started to go insane and said her sons were still alive and were helping her with her job that she lost after the tragedy of the twins death; while the father refused to go back to work and started to melt into the shadows of his own grief.

In the anime the twins are devious pranksters who like to keep to themselves and their parents are hardly there as well as that a maid stole from their family.

In flashbacks to their past they can be seen wearing girl outfits and really got into the girl cosplay on that one day the host club dressed as girls.

They are close and except for the host club they show of having no other friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six: Nekozawa.

Nekozawa was actually a boy who lived with a witch as a mother in the time of the witch hunt. He was told he cannot allow others to know he really is so he often wore cloaks to hide himself and he was taught black magic by his mother ending up making him addicted to cats as his mother worshipped them for power.

His mother was killed for being a witch and this made the boy very angry….. His father was a little later killed by a drug over dose….. He searched for other kids with a witch as a mother and they joined forces with them.

They went on a rebellion and went to stop the witch hunt but kept failing to stop the killings as their group became bigger and bigger with more kids.

Finally on one rebellion act they finally use their magic but of course this has some serious consequences…. All of them were killed by fire in broad daylight and the last thing the boy saw was the sunlight shining down harshly as if to mock him with it's heat adding to the flames he is being burned by.

Little did anyone know that the boy had left behind a younger sister and many cats….. the cats became starved and ended up eating the girl just so they could survive longer…. Until they too later died after the house was burned in flames to help get rid of traces of witches.

In the anime Nekozawa is afraid of light and hides himself in a cloak with a dark wig that looks like the color of hair that had been burned. He also carries around a cat puppet named Beelzenef and has a sister who is scared of cats while the rest of the family worships them. He is the leader of a black magic club and he even sells things related to cats as well as magic.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven: Renge.

Renge is actually based off a girl who did live in France. Her father was a travel agency head master as he owned the company.

He even had a family plane for his family to fly around as they wished.

The girl liked dating games and she also came to love anime thus becoming an average cosplayer like other otaku's. She one day met a boy who looked like one of her top favorite characters in an anime and she wanted to be with the male…. Who turned out to not be into girls so to speak.

Her father tried to get her to forget the boy but the girl refused saying that one day the boy will know they are meant to be.

One day the girl and her father got into a fight over the matter after months of this going on…. The girl ran off and climbed into the plane.

She told the pilot who was cleaning the cockpit to take her away to the city the boy is in….. Only there was one thing not anticipated for…. The plane ended up malfunctioning just outside of the girls fathers business…. Crashing there as the father could only watch on in horror as it happened. She and the pilot didn't survive the crash.

The father began filling her room with things all on her favorite character… the character that made her fall in love with a look alike boy…. In hopes of pleasing her spirit….. He even asked the boy she loved to attend the funeral in which the boy agreed as he was scared that if he didn't then the spirit of the girl would come after him.

Also a tom-boy type girl who was a lesbian and was in the girls class also came to the funeral…. She had been in love with the girl for a long time but could never admit it to the girl so she kept her distance…. She many times had tried to gain the attention and hopefully affection of the girl by cosplaying as characters from the game and animes the girl liked….. Only to end up gaining the fan girl friendship with the girl she wanted to date. She wore cosplay all the time after the funeral all in memory of the girl and visited the girls grave often in the cosplays as she would sit there talking to herself but saying that she was talking to the girl who silently listened to her.

In the anime Renge can pretty much come from nowhere and she is a big otaku who loves cosplay as she also enjoys a game especially a Kyouya look alike character in which led to her love for Kyouya. She is first introduced with a room full of the character and she also gets on a plane that flies by the building she and her father were talking in while her father seemed to panic.

She does end up switching her affections to Haruhi but it takes a while and one can only imagine that possibly this could be that her spirit only turns affections to a tom-boy like girl because of the girl who fell in love with her before she died and always made sure to visit her grave as well as wear cosplay in memory of the girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight: Tamaki.

Tamaki is based off a boy who actually had a strict family but he often acted childish and stupid. He had the condition of bipolar and thanks to his mother dropping him as a baby when she died his mind often would revert to childish things as he had trouble maturing his mind.

His father was a player who had a child with a prostitute who quit her job when getting together with the boy's father however later she died of illness while feeding her son.

The boy's grandmother looked down at him as the son of scum but still tried to help raise the boy in a very strict way. She often would try to make the boy she saw as the son of a whore into someone worthy of his fathers name even arranging possible girls for him to marry.

Thanks to the lack of family as he father was not home much after his wife's death, he began trying to make friends so he could cling to them as family.

Many of the kids found him weird and annoying so he was often alone.

He still did his best though and the girls would often fan girl over him for when he was charming as well as his looks but would never date him or go past just being fan girls over him.

This went on for a while until one day he was hit by a truck and fell into a coma not along after his grandmother had chosen a girl for him to marry.

He stayed in the coma for a long time and finally just before they were going to pull his plug he woke up…. But wasn't the same as before…. He began talking to people who no one else could see. He became good friends with these ghost and was scared of one…. Even mentioning that he saw them while he was in his coma.

People thought he had gone insane but played along with this as the boy had been through so much no one had the heart to tell him the truth.

His grandmother tried to ignore it though and the girl he's supposed to marry kept trying to make him ignore the spirits he claimed to be seeing.

He built a club with these spirits who eventually forgot they were dead as they played together as friends. He also ended up saying he fell in love with one of the ghosts and as he kept going on about the ghost his grandmother decided to look into these spirits.

She found that the spirits were actually people who had died.

A girl who had her head chopped off, a slave and one of the children who were murdered, a boy who committed suicide, a pair of twins killed in a robbery, a son of a witch and a girl who died in a plane crash….. All the ghosts the boy claimed to be seeing were actual people who had died.

She was so shocked by this that she didn't know what to her grandson and ended up just trying to figure how her grandson could have known of them enough to describe them perfectly. She even got a toy phone that he could talk to his friends over as well as painted pictures of the ghosts hung on the wall by the toy phone.

Some began to think thanks to his coma that he almost died in that he now lives on the line between the world of the living and that of the dead.

However his fiancée would not accept it so easily and she took him out trying to take him away to try to rid of these spirits thinking if they move away then it'll work… they were being driven in the girls hoodless car when suddenly the male exclaimed that he could see the ghost he fell in love with riding a horse carriage…. He says to watch out as the carriage is going to crash…. In which he screamed the ghosts name only to jump out of the car over the side of the bridge saying he had to save the ghost who was falling.

He ended up dying in those waters below the bridge and it is believed he continues to hang with his spirit friends now in the world of the dead, continuing as if their deaths never happened.

And you know what? I think they're happy.


End file.
